Toys
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Confrontation turns copulation as Heavy needs to talk to Medic about a discovery regarding a certain soldier.


**A/N:**** This was an accident. I blame Tanja. Enjoy!**

**...**

"Is it true, doctor?"

The weighted, even voice coming from the doorway of his workshop made Medic look up from the tinkering he'd occupied himself with. His little gasp was from surprise, but contained a dash of fear. He knew this would be coming since the incident in the mess hall during lunch.

Turning to face the steadily approaching Heavy, he answered with a shrug, "No, of course not. I only gave him a doll so zhat he might not be so useless. You know how impressionable zhe soldier is. If I told him it would improve his performance, zhen…"

He was cut off as Heavy placed his hands on the counter around him. Effectively blocking the man now inches from him, Heavy then held up a torn pocket containing a small toy and said again, "Is. It. True."

Medic looked a bit helplessly to the unblinking eyes beneath a furrowed brow. He registered that Heavy was not asking. A sigh as Medic came clean.

"Yes, alright. I have slept wizh Soldier. I gave him zhe toy. I cannot offer you any explanation ozher zhan…it was an experiment."

Heavy's eyes closed as this response weighed on him. He threw the torn pocket to the counter and indicated to his own. The one by his heart that held a matching toy Medic. "Doctor…when you gave me this miniature you said that it meant we were closest as possible. You would always be with Heavy, even though you are not always on field. Was this lie? Did you feed same lie to Soldier? Is Demo next target?"

His anger was rising with each question, and he figured he'd better stop before he did something he regretted. Still, he seethed through his nose, waiting for Medic to offer a worthless apology he could deny.

Medic did look shamed, at least. But no apology came. "I have no plans to engage anyone else on zhis team…or zhe ozher, for zhat matter." He added the last bit with a fearful glance. "Soldier, I guess you could say, is what you would call a "moment of weakness"."

A disgusted nostril flare from Heavy. "How many "moments"?"

Medic's mouth opened, but no sound escaped before it closed again. He folded his arms and put a finger to his lips while he calculated how to respond. He knew he'd been caught again; Heavy never ceased to amaze him with the details he picked up.

"It's true; zhe doll is a sign of my attachment," he admitted, "But my words to you were not a lie. Do you notice vhere zhis pocket is sewn?" He took up the discarded pocket and presented it for Heavy's inspection. "It is a normal coat pocket. And do you notice vhere yours sits..?"

A gloved finger traced the pocket over Heavy's heart, a smirk gracing Medic's face as his demeanor warmed. Heavy looked away, determined to continue looking icy, but internally he knew that if he kept meeting Medic's gaze the other would win. The tiniest of blushes had already touched his cheekbones when the doctor lidded his eyes.

"It does not matter," he insisted, "You have betrayed my trust."

"Ah, ja," Medic again had to admit, "I never zhought you vould find out. No one has anyzhing much to say about eizher doll, but leave it to Scout to tease you zhe one time Soldier wears his to zhe table. Ugh, he is so unlike you: slow, addle-brained, so easily manipulated…I suppose zhat is why I chose him. I vanted to see vhat domination was like…"

Heavy was beginning to find his anger again, but it snagged a second time when he was hit with those sideways compliments; and now, Medic placed a knuckle back to his mouth as his face expressed shame and a bashful tinge of pink.

"I am sorry, Heavy. I shouldn't have done it once, und yet I did it more zhan zhat. I do not expect forgiveness, but I svear, even if you hadn't caught me, I vould have stopped. It's you I love above all else. You know zhis, ja?"

Heavy unconsciously met the gloved hand that cupped his cheek, gaze occupied by the earnest expression Medic was giving him. He scanned the face over and over but found nothing dishonest. And then Medic puckered at him before smiling.

The big man was caught off-guard and had to lower his head so the other wouldn't see him grin, hoping his snort was taken as impatient or indignant. Damn it all, why did he love this doctor so? It should be easy to stay mad in this situation; any other man and a confrontation like this would mark the end of Heavy's relationship with him. Yet here Heavy was, charmed and starting to fall for the medic all over again. As quick as he could, he regained his composure and looked back into the shorter man's eyes.

"Never. Again. _Ever_."

Medic straightened a bit and gave an eager nod. "Of course! In fact, I must zhank you; your finding out will clearly help me quit cold turkey. I should hate to zhink vhat you vould do should I even _look_ anozher man's way right now. Ah, but your protective jealousy; it is one of zhe things I love about you." He reached up and draped both arms around Heavy's neck.

Heavy allowed himself a smirk as he nodded in agreement, imagining tearing Soldier limb from limb and ripping apart what was left with his bare hands. Then with a minute jerk of the head in Medic's direction, he challenged, "Prove you love me."

The challenge was gladly, even gratefully accepted by the doctor. He pulled the already close man further downward with his wrists until he was laid backwards over his own work table. His knees moved to hug Heavy's ample frame as two sets of lips met and swirled, Medic's eager and clearly putting in the extra effort to make up for their transgression.

"Not bad start," Medic was complimented pass-offishly as Heavy pulled back. "Oh, and should Medic ever decide again he wants to be dominating, all he should do is ask."

Medic's eyes expressed honest surprise at that, a rush of interesting thoughts coming to mind.

"But not today." Heavy seized the lips below him once more before the other could react.

Medic sighed into the kiss, deciding he owed Heavy at least this much, and dangling that option over him was rather well-deserved on his part. He accepted this first of no doubt further punishments and satisfied himself with snaking his tongue somewhere near Heavy's back molars.

As the two kissed harder and harder, large, warm, rough hands worked their way over Medic's torso, undoing coat buttons, as well as pulling up and wrinkling his neatly tucked shirt as they did. Likewise, Medic undid the vest before him and used hands and knees to lift the exposed shirt from its belt. Heavy aided the process by taking the briefest of breaks from their kiss to discard his bandolier and drop the vest from his shoulders. While he did so, Medic lost his coat.

Heavy moved to kissing his doctor's neck as the both of them worked to remove the tie, the other man's own vest, and a second set of buttons belonging to that shirt. Really, Medic wore far too many layers. But even so, the strained gasp let out by the German man was pleasing to Heavy as he nibbled and nuzzled the spot right below Medic's jawbone; the spot Medic liked best.

He liked it best because it was right over his jugular, and when it was teased raw, Medic could feel his own excitement pounding through his veins. The feeling was invigorating, and he reveled in it now.

Many layers now opened and exposing Medic's chest, Heavy trailed kissed down to the squirming man's left nipple. His right hand occupied the other. Ministrations of small circles, cheeky flicks and little pinches worked the doctor into a heated frenzy. So many exposed nerves, rubbed to inflammation..!

And then Heavy stopped. Medic looked to him with dismay and questioning in his eyes, to which the large Russian commented, "I am not one proving love to _you_."

Reminded that this was in fact his challenge, Medic groaned over his state of only partial arousal, but sat himself up and got to his knees so he was on level with Heavy. He then initiated a deep kiss, left hand moving to toy with the sensitive spot behind Heavy's ear while the other snuck under the man's own tousled shirt to play with that nipple. Medic's bare chest met the partially-clothed one before him in addition, a sultry dance wiggling invitingly to the big man.

Heavy did embrace the doctor. One heated hand now grazed over Medic's still-covered back while its partner clutched one of the man's entire buttocks. A deep groan from Heavy as well while Medic's kisses moved from the mouth to all over his face, to under his chin, to the other ear's sensitive cranny. Right hand now free because of this position, Medic used it to reach around Heavy's arm and to his back, tracing between where he knew dulled nerved from bullet wounds and battle scars lay. His nails scraped over only the softest reachable parts of the Russian man's back leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Hips ground against Heavy's lower ribs in effort to turn an only slightly stiff member harder. It didn't achieve much, though, and Heavy was amused to hear the frustrated German mutter, "Schiss…"

With a small sigh Medic gave up on his own stimulation for now and took his irritation out by yanking Heavy's shirt over his head and off. Annoying garment! He then attacked the exposed furry flesh, putting his extensive research dedicated to exploring this fascinating body, both scientific and sexual, to use. So unique; only he knew which parts of this rough giant's form were best susceptible to being stimulated. He proved so by leaning down and grazing his teeth over Heavy's lower left ribs, the very bottom one suspiciously absent, but making for a very sensitive little hollow. Medic's left arm stretched over to Heavy's right side and traced those ribs in a massage, ending at the sternum before focusing there for a bit and heading back.

Sharp tingles emanated from each place the doctor touched, making Heavy breath harder and vocalize in short, lusty bursts. Medic's left hand then ceased its massaging and took to running through Heavy's chest hair. He yanked, pulled, twisted; every motion brought a cluster of nerve endings to life. Still gnawing the rib stub, Medic used the tugging technique all the way down the tapering line of hair to Heavy's belly button, which he circled with his index finger before touching them all around it and spreading them outward, nails first.

An intake of breath told Medic he'd been successful, and looking down to see a twitch below Heavy's belt told him it was time the thing came off.

Not being able to crouch low enough, Medic moved onto his stomach. He opened the belt without ceremony and likewise undid the clasp and zipper with his teeth. Doing this brought another twitch from the half-hardened thing waiting in Heavy's boxers. Wasting no time Medic shoved the undergarments down with the pants and belt, Heavy's sleepy erection snapping upward after being snagged by the waistband. Medic decided he liked watching that, and pressing down directly over Heavy's most sensitive hole let it snap upward again and again.

To his satisfaction, the member gained more life from this, becoming almost full. A throaty grunt of approval from Heavy. After the next snap, Medic halted the motion but kept his finger to the little slit. He held the shaft of it in his free hand, leaning up on his elbow. Then with the hand on the member's tip he mimicked what he'd done earlier to Heavy's belly button, pushing the foreskin down past the head.

Heavy swayed at the sudden overload of firing nerves. Oh, if the doctor was supposed to be proving his love, he certainly wasn't failing. He ran his own hands casually over himself as he enjoyed the shower of sparks.

Medic didn't believe in putting anything so filthy in his mouth, but had no problem getting filth anywhere else. Done playing his fingers over the tip of Heavy's now nearly-full erection, Medic removed his glasses, tossing them along to wherever his coat had gone, and rubbed his cheek against the side of the member not being entertained by scraping nails.

Both sets of fingers then moved to below the member. One set ran itself over the fuzzy dangling sack while the other reached behind it to tickle the stretch of skin between it and the hole beyond. As all ten fingers occupied themselves with this, the bridge of Medic's nose, his forehead, his temple; anything but his mouth was nuzzled into Heavy's penis.

"Ahn…doctor…is good enough." The bigger man had reached full arousal.

Medic took his cue and sat back up, leaning back to undo his own belt and pants. Heavy moved to help him but he was gently rebuffed.

"As a token of my affection, bitte, enjoy zhe show."

Heavy felt his throat dry a little bit at the sultry delivery of that sentence. Obediently, he stood back to watch as the doctor put his gloves back on before splaying his legs and taking his shaft in one hand. The other went below it.

"Mmh…" Open layers falling off his shoulders, hair drooping onto his face, Medic pumped and played with himself for Heavy's speculation. One finger circled the tip of his member's head between fits of pumping, occasionally replaced by rolling said tip betwixt thumb and index finger.

While he worked on stiffening there, his free hand needed some work. The doctor put it to so spreading his hole and using the pad of his middle finger to push teasingly into it. The cloth of his glove felt rough and scratchy against the soft inner tissue, but in all honesty, Medic loved the rawness it created. His head lolled and some light moans escaped him to show this as his finger pushed deeper inside him; soon all the way.

Having had much larger objects inside him than his own finger, stretching himself like this didn't take long. But the point wasn't really to stretch. He made a spectacle of himself for Heavy, crooking his finger in places they both knew made him yell. He arched his back, rolled his neck, glistened with the lightest sheen of sweat, all while never letting the hand on his prominent erection cease. Mm, something about this…being so obviously ogled while he did this…yes, he decided he quite enjoyed the perversion of it all.

As he watched his doctor pleasure himself so shamelessly, Heavy couldn't help but touch himself as well. Just a little bit. He also found himself coming closer by leaning on the work table, drawn by the hypnotic sight. And then Medic asked for his hand.

Heavy gave it, and panting quite hard now, the smaller man wordlessly slathered his tongue over the largest digit. Sloppily, slowly. He then curled most of Heavy's fingers and placed the middle one at his entrance to replace the previous occupant. Heavy had no problem with this. He also met little resistance as he worked his finger inside the warm, inviting tunnel.

Medic's moans got louder and his member twitched as he rubbed his hands over himself, writhing in pleasure. His gloves scratched over every inch of yielding torso flesh, taking special care to linger on pert nipples as he loved the crooking, kinking, thrusting motions of Heavy's finger.

"Haaaa..!" Without warning, Medic came. His shot of white seed splashed across his own chest in an effective completion to the hot mess.

Heavy was surprise and then a bit dismayed until, panting and leaning back on his elbows, his doctor looked him in the eye and growled, "Fick mich."

Having been with the doctor long enough to know what that meant, Heavy was again surprised. He took his finger from its nesting place and stepped into position to comply with Medic's order. Still, he had to check. "Like this? You are sure?"

"Du magst mich auf diese weise, so fick mich..!" The hazier he was the less English Medic spoke. Heavy recognized it as a confirmation, however, and it was true that he loved to see the smaller man this way. It was hard enough restraining himself for these words! But with Medic's urging, no longer did he need to.

Eagerly Heavy sank himself into the pre-moistened, pre-expanded entrance waiting for him. It gave way, but the thing inside it was still larger than even Heavy's finger and stretched Medic's hole to its limit. The German man called out in euphoric bursts laced with pain. But all told the pain only made it that much better. His spent member twitched to express this, doing its best to reanimate amidst the shockwaves of pleasure that were Heavy making himself at home inside of him.

"Ohhh…" Being engulfed by the other's soft, intense heat brought warmth in a wave that washed over Heavy's body like sunbeams. His eyes slipped shut as he moved his hips to adjust the tiny space he occupied.

If possible, Medic's now almost constant throaty screams of ecstasy were making Heavy even harder. The large Russian man leaned over the doctor on the table before him and took up his lips as he made his first full thrust.

Their moans mixed in each other's mouths as Heavy now moved freely down below. His movements were slow, deliberate, just like always. He knew where his doctor liked him to hit and made sure to hit every spot in time. It clearly worked, because even without help, Medic's erection had managed to revive itself, though not quite fully. It swayed with Heavy's motions in a lazy, hypnotic dance.

To help the medic, Heavy was glad to take the man's member in his meaty claw. The sudden intense heat was almost like Medic was inside someone himself; he called out yet again, arching backwards and breaking the kiss by accident to do so. Heavy just smirked and turned his kissing to the neck and collar bone now in his reach. There he found a splash or two of his doctor's last ejaculation which he lapped at curiously. Hmm; salty-sweet. Not too bad.

Medic's head was by now a swirl of lust and euphoria. Between being stuffed to the limit, the hand on his own member, and the tongue leaving cool trails over his torrid, blazing skin…he wasn't sure he could take it.

Heavy felt his forearms clutched like lifelines as Medic strained with the fiery aura taking him over. The bigger man felt his own strain increase watching it. Feeling quite sweltry, he slowed his thrusting pace ever so slightly, but upped the power of each one twice over.

_Thrust!_

_Thrust!_

_**Thrust!**_

Panting, Heavy felt himself about to boil over. In his hand he could feel Medic about to burst as well. Looking the hazy man in the eyes, he said through his own fog, "This time…we go together, doctor."

"Mmh…" This mewl was all Medic could manage at the moment.

In and out Heavy pushed. Every thrusting motion was with such force, he seemed to be trying to reach even further inside the doctor, despite having reached full sheath. He was, in fact, trying for just a hair more distance; there was one spot. One guaranteed spot that never failed. If he could only reach it..!

"Aaaaaaahh!"

"Uuuh!"

With a great, heaving upshot Heavy had made the push. Brushing the most sensitive bundle of nerves he knew Medic had, the man instantly came a second time. The shuddering constrictions from him doing so were enough to put Heavy over the edge as well. They did in fact go off together.

Gasping for air, Medic touched his leaking, still-filled hole with a trembling hand. He inspected the mess on his gloved fingers, noting, "Haa…not so much blood zhis time…you were gentle, Heavy. I zhought you vould not be holding back, considering…"

Pulling out of the man before him and drawing a gasp as he did so, Heavy leaned in close and answered quietly, "I asked doctor to prove he loved me. Doctor delivered Heavy's favorite treat. No further punishment required. You pass. I love you, doctor."

Medic had to blush. He…was really forgiven? "Ah…I love you too…Heavy."

The two shared another kiss, this one sweet and simple.

A sigh from Heavy as they parted. "But now Heavy is tired. He should go take nap."

"Of course, my friend. Und I must clean, vell, everyzhing." A light laugh as he lifted an arm and inspected his disheveled self.

"Right. See you at dinner, doctor." A peck on Medic's forehead before Heavy collected his things and departed to wash up himself.

After tidying as best he could without a proper shower, Medic was just buttoning his coat when something on the table he'd spent the last better part of an hour over caught his attention. Putting on his glasses he saw it to be the torn pocket Heavy had brought with him. The miniature version of himself smiled innocently up at him.

Medic hesitated. Glancing around like a child knowing parents are nearby when they want to do something naughty, the doctor looked back at the toy and slowly approached the table. There was no reason to even think about that thing anymore, right? He shouldn't touch it. Well, maybe to burn it. Yes, burn it. That's what he'd do with it. He felt himself reaching for the tiny object.

…

Medic made his way to the dumpster out by one of the base's far walls. This was known to be Soldier's home, and there the man was found nursing a black eye, clearly from the largest of fists, with an ice pack swiped from the infirmary. As an unofficial member of the team, he was always swiping things.

Soldier looked up as a shadow fell across him. He found a gloved hand offering him the remains of a pocket containing a small toy. "You might want to get zhis repaired. Also to not carry it wizh you so much."

Soldier was a bit surprised to see the thing returned, but still took it. "Oh. Thanks."

As the medic crouched beside him, Soldier noted the tousled hair and reddened patch on his neck. He regarded them with a displeasured grunt. "Huhn. You were with _him_, weren't you?"

An immodestly fond smile from Medic as he openly admitted, "Ah, ja. You can't vin against him, you know." Alright. Now here was the part where he should be walking away…

There was a tut of laughter before Soldier responded, "Yeah, well you're not my only pony ride, either there, Sally. Remember? Doesn't mean I have to like sharing."

The doctor smirked. Gott, what an idiot. What a charming, charming idiot. You never knew what crude, addle-brained thing he would say next. An endless source of amusement, really. Soldier was such an easy toy; Medic couldn't help being drawn into the simple man's gravity. He knew he shouldn't, but for some reason he also couldn't muster much of a fight as he leaned forward.

"So jealous. Vell, zhere is no one to share me wizh right now…" With that he came forward and planted a kiss, deep, firm and pointedly, onto Soldier's lips. Then he stood and walked away, but the glance he sent over his shoulder was cue enough for anyone.

"Hoooonh…" Soldier did make the connection after a moment, and chased after the teasing German with an eager chuckle.


End file.
